Obsession
by RosesxandxRain
Summary: Castiel has become obsessed with a key human in the breaking of the sixty six seals right when the Winchesters really need him. Will he choose the righteous path, help the boys, and ditch his fixation, or will he succumb to his forbidden desire?


**Title:** Obsession

**Author:** RosesxandxRain

**Rating:** T (for some profanity use)

**Author's Note: **This is my first story. All types of criticism are welcome (no flames though please!). This thought's been lingering in my mind for a while, so I do hope that you like it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not Castiel or Uriel or anybody! The only character that's mine is Rose. 

Castiel brushed a stray hair out of his face as he stared down at the mortals on Earth. They were so graceful. Each and every one of them created perfectly in his father's image. His eyes sparkled with wonder as he watched over the fragile beings.

"How fortunate am I," he said aloud.

In Castiel's eyes, it was quite a privilege to be in the position he was in. Of course, he kept an extremely close watch on the Winchester boys in case he needed to pop in for an emergency visit (he did this often, as Sam and Dean could hardly keep themselves out of trouble without his assistance). There was another human, though, that he also kept an eye on a lot of the time. Rose Hart, the object of his subdued affection.

It was wrong for him to feel the way he did about Rose, for he had given up his shot at romance when he'd decided to join God's legion of angels. Although his love for her wasn't the sort of love humans experienced (changeable at anytime and often triggered by an intense lust), it was still unnatural for an angel to feel the way he did about a human.

Even while occupying his vessel, he'd never met or spoken to Rose, in fact, he'd never even seen her up close. He'd only watched her from afar. There was just something about her. Castiel felt like he'd known her before. He thought back to the trials of his existence, but nothing rang a bell. Castiel couldn't remember a time where he'd met or spoken to her at all. As he pondered this idea even more, he sensed a movement behind him. It was his brother Uriel watching over his shoulder. Castiel turned around to meet his gaze.

"Brother," Uriel said taking a step forward. "You watch this girl for much of your free time. Why?"

Castiel was taken aback by Uriel's question, but managed to keep his emotionless expression. He paused, searching for a vague answer of some sort.

"She is beautiful," he whispered. He himself didn't even know why he watched this girl so closely.

"I can see that," Uriel answered flatly. "You should look away for a moment. Come with me and we will visit those irresponsible Winchester boys expend much of our energy cavorting with. They are on their way to Connecticut with that demon whore that they spend all their time with to protect another seal."

Castiel had an obligation to help his brother protect the Winchester boys, but today a twinge of emotion hit him when he realized that he would have to spend a while away from watching Rose. Castiel had spent a lot of time gazing down at the world, but never before had he felt it so hard to look away.

"Is it an urgent matter?" Castiel asked trying to keep his unwillingness to leave hidden.

Uriel sensed Castiel's reluctance. "Brother, many a warrior has succumbed to obsessions with a human on earth," he sighed. "Will you let yourself be one of them?"

Castiel considered this idea for a moment before turning towards his brother. Expressionlessly, he did not speak, but just stared at Uriel. Deep within Uriel's eyes, Castiel could see the real concern he had for him. A pang of guilt hit him. Here his brother was trying to save his ass, but Castiel didn't hold any appreciation for this. In fact, his brother's concern didn't faze him even a little.

Still disinclined to leave his post, Castiel couldn't muster the mental stability to use words, so he merely shook his head.

"Come with me then," Uriel said simply. He folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows as if he were challenging Castiel to move.

Castiel thought about this idea. Rose lived in Connecticut. He could assume his human form inside the vessel and possibly see her. Maybe he could even meet her. The idea of meeting such a beautiful human being made Castiel's heart rise. All he would have to do is take that one step.

"She isn't who you think she is, you know," Uriel sing-songed.

Castiel chuckled nervously. Uriel would do anything to get him to stop watching Rose.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked.

"It is," Uriel answered seriously. "You of all beings should know."

Castiel scrunched his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"The execution of Rose Hart is one of the sixty six seals," Uriel said. "God has a special plan for her and if she dies, she obviously cannot carry out that plan. It is why she is one of the seals and why you should stop watching her so closely, Castiel. We have other angels protecting her, and they do not need your assistance. It is unclear as to whether or not Lilith will target that seal specifically, but it is unsafe for you to get so…" Uriel stopped to search for words, "_attached_…to her."

Castiel's eyes widened as he began to feel an emotion that was previously quite strange to him. His head ached, his stomach churned, and he felt as if his grace had been torn from him. Unable to speak, Castiel only walked away from his post and past Uriel. There he stopped and stood, momentarily lost in his thoughts.

Although Castiel now knew the terrible truth about Rose and her life, he was consumed with a presently forming obsession and was unable to think rationally the way he normally would. The thoughts turned over in his mind a thousand times and a thousand times again. All he needed to do was take a step into her path and he could meet the human that his heart's obsession longed for. All it would take was one little step…

"_The execution of Rose Hart is one of the sixty six seals." _

In his mind, Castiel replayed Uriel's harsh words.

"_It is unclear whether or not Lilith will target that seal specifically."_

"_It is unsafe for you to get so attached to her." _

_Attached to her…_

_Attached to her…_

_Attached to her…_

Was Uriel right? _Was_ Castiel letting himself get attached to her. He thought about all the angels that had fallen because of temptation caused by their obsessions with a certain human. Presently, Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by thoughts of Rose. He could picture her face in his head, but even the recollections from his almost perfect photographic memory did her beauty no justice. All he would need to do was take one step…

"Alright," Castiel decided. "I will come with you."

"That's good," Uriel said smiling. "Maybe those jackasses will take your mind off…_her_…for a while."

------------------------------------------*************----------------------------------------------

"You must do everything in your power to prevent this seal from breaking," Uriel dictated to Dean and his brother. "Should this seal be broken, it brings Lucifer one step closer to bringing the apocalypse…"

There she was. Castiel was so caught up in her beauty that he didn't even stop to listen to what Uriel was saying to the Winchester boys. Rose Hart stood waiting tables in the very same diner that he, Uriel, Sam, and Dean sat in. All it would take to catch her attention was one simple word…

"Cas."

Castiel ignored the fact that Dean was calling for his attention. She was just so kissable…a tall, gorgeous, red-headed girl with green eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Cas," Dean called him again.

_All it would take was one word…_

"Castiel."

_Just one simple, little word…_

"Castiel? Hello?"

_Just say hello…_

"Earth to Castiel!" Dean yelled across the diner.

Everything ceased as Dean eased himself back into his seat. Castiel, half relieved that Dean had awoken him from his daze, but also half angry that he had done so, turned his head.

"What?" he asked dryly.

All six pairs of eyes sitting next to and across from him stared in his direction pointedly. Castiel then realized that there was no way that he could succumb to this obsession, for it would destroy his and Uriel's primary cause…keeping Lucifer in hell. No human, or other force for that matter, could keep him and his brothers from preventing a premature apocalypse. Fighting back the urge to take to his feet and speak with the woman he had so longed to meet, Castiel's face smoothed into a calm mask. Although his expression had calmed, though, the war within his heart raged on.

_You're so close! Why give up now? _

_No, Castiel. It is sinful and wrong to have feelings of love towards one of father's creations._

_But she's right there! After all this time watching her, why would you throw away your chance? _

_You're primary concern is keeping Lucifer within the boundaries of hell. Do not let anything get in the way of that._

_If you don't protect her, nobody will._

_Father has other angels on the job. She will be fine. You need to think about Lilith and the seals. _

_Do it. _

_No. Talk to the Winchester boys and then leave. _

Castiel wanted to do both. He wanted to leave and forget about his fascination with Rose, but he also wanted to go up and talk to her in the worst way. He could half hear Uriel talking to Sam and Dean as he thought about this.

"We will do everything we can," said Sam.

"And if I catch you using that power of yours," Uriel threatened. "I swear I will send you and your brother both straight to hell…no questions asked."

"Cas will help us," Dean said. "Right, Cas?"

Right then and there, Castiel had to make a huge decision: go with the Winchesters and help them…or meet Rose and fulfill his latest fixation.

Sam, Dean, and Uriel stared back at him waiting for an answer. Castiel had to think quickly. He ran the situation through his mind a few times and deliberated his decision.

"That is right," Castiel answered.

So that was it…my first story on this website. I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully another story will be out very soon. 


End file.
